Electronic devices have become a part of everyday life. Examples of electronic devices include circuits, integrated circuits, cellular telephones, smartphones, wireless modems, computers, digital music players, Global Positioning System (GPS) units, Personal Digital Assistants, gaming devices, etc. Electronic devices can be used in a wide variety of contexts. For example, electronic devices can be used in everything from automobiles to housing locks.
The complexity of electronic devices has increased dramatically in the last few years. For example, many electronic devices have one or more processors that help control the device, as well as a number of digital circuits to support the processor and other parts of the device. Some electronic devices have also reduced in size while increasing in speed and efficiency.
Operating conditions within electronic devices may vary. For instance, voltages, currents, temperature and/or processes may vary while the electronic device is operating. As illustrated by this discussion, systems and methods that help ensure operation of an electronic device with variations in operating conditions may be beneficial.